


Chapter 3: Nonsense

by forgotten library (omniscripts139)



Series: Spiritual Warfare [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Major Character(s), Nonsense, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/forgotten%20library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the story, Sam finally gets her kids to sleep. Her husband Officer NATHANIEL ADAMS gets home from a long day. Sara sneaks downstairs to greet him. He finds out Sam has been tell their kids Bible stories. He is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3: Nonsense

Lieutenant Nathaniel Adams enters the kitchen from the garage. Samantha greets him with a hug and kiss. “Hey babe, how was work?”

“Painful, I am exhausted and starving.”

“We have some leftover spaghetti and meatballs. I'll heat it up for you.”

“Sounds amazing. What’s for dessert?”

“If you ask, Then you’re not old enough.” she gently whispers in his ear.

“Oh! I’ll have that instead.”

Sara's head eases past the corner.

“Daddy!”

She leaps into his arms as Samantha heads towards the refrigerator.

“Hey Princess, how are you?”

“I'm good.”

“You're supposed to be in bed.” her mother replied.

“Aw, but... but…”

“No but, got to bed.” Samantha replies with a raised eyebrow.

Sara sighs, “Ok.” 

“Come on, I'll take you to your bed.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Nathan and Sara walk upstairs. He tucks her in bed.

“Good night Princess.”

“Good night, daddy.” before he close the door, “Hey daddy...”

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Do you believe in Heaven?”

He sighs, “Well, I am not really sure. Why, do you ask?”

“Mamma told us the story of Heaven and creation. I was curious.”

“Well, I believe there are good people in the world. Where they go after this life, no one really know. Do you believe in Heaven?”

“I do.” she answered.

Well, if you believe heaven, then that is fine by me, ok. Now, go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow.”

“Ok, good night. I love you daddy.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

He kisses her on the forehead and lefts the room.

Nathan returns to the kitchen. Samantha takes the plate of spaghetti from the microwave. Nathan kisses her on the back of her head.

Sam looks at him as takes his seat, “Don't forget. You will have take Sara to school in the morning for career day. Because Joel and I are going to  the Birmingham Zoo for his class field trip.”

“I remember.”

“So, did you get her to sleep?”

“Yea... I did.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Sara asked, ‘If I believe in heaven?’”

“Oh, what did you tell her?”

“I said, ‘I didn’t know where a person goes when they die.’” Nathan rolls his eyes, “Of course, when someone fills their head with nonsense.”

“Heaven isn’t nonsense.”

“Jesus, Sam! Why would take hint? God does not exist, period.”

“But, he does exist.”

“No, no… no! He doesn’t!”

“Telling the kids Bible stories is a waste of time.”

“It’s not a waste of time… too me.”

“Well, it is too me.” Nathan yells. “Why do you believe in Him?”

“Let me ask you this, “If God is great, why would allow an innocent child be molested or raped? Why would he allow terrorists or watch an old lady be gunned down for walking her dog?”

He continues, “Why would he allow my mother to be raped and murdered in front my father; and then they killed him and no witnesses or suspects.”

“It’s why you became a cop.” she sighs, “You know, I do not have the answers for that.”

“Well, someone does and if it were up to me, God should be the one arrested.”

“Keep your voice down! You’ll wake up the kids.” she takes his empty plate to the sink. Sam is fight the tears as one rolls do her cheek.

“You're right. There are things in this world that can't be explained however, I do love God and so do the kids.”

“Well, until you explain why God can be so cruel. I refuse to believe in God.”

Nathan goes to wrap his arms around her she shrugs. “I may not have all of the answers; however, I do know God is not evil.”

“Hey, I’m sorry. It’s God and I have understanding. He stays out of my way; and I will stay out of his.”

“I forgive you.” she gentles ease into his arms. “I love you but, I will not stop being a Christian and I will not stop telling Bible stories.

“Sam, I love you; however, I will need more proof than, ‘because The Bible says So.’"

“It's ok. I love you, too.” They hold each other. He gently kisses her on the cheek and then softly on the lips.

“So, do I still get dessert?”

She whispers softly in his ear, “How about some forbid fruit?” He grin as Sam grabs his arm, and they quietly head upstairs. They were unaware Sara was listening. She quickly slips back into her bed. She prays, “Dear God, it’s me, Sara… Sara Adams. Please, help my daddy too, love you. I… I do not wanna go to heaven without him. Please, help him. Amen.”


End file.
